A user of a recreational all-terrain vehicle (ATV) (or other four-wheel vehicle) often needs to transport their ATV to a remote location. Often, such a user will transport the ATV on a trailer or in the bed of a pickup truck. However, loading an ATV onto a trailer or into the bed of a truck can be difficult and cumbersome, requiring considerable manpower and/or an extra loading ramp. It can be equally difficult to unload an ATV from a trailer or pickup truck. A truck bed generally will require an extra ramp for loading the ATV into the bed.
Another drawback of known trailers is that they are large and difficult to operate, also requiring considerable storage space when not in use. Attempts have been made to provide collapsible trailers that occupy less space when not in use. However, the collapsible trailers known in the art can be difficult to operate, often requiring the assistance of multiple people to place the trailer in an unfolded position. Other collapsible trailers can be difficult to move or position as desired, once the trailers are in an unfolded configuration.